The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the development of technologies, display devices have been widely applied in people's lives.
In some applications, a display device may have a touch-sensing function. The touch-sensing function needs to be implemented by using sensing pads. Therefore, how to properly dispose sensing pads in the display device to reduce negative impact caused by a capacity effect becomes an important subject in the art.